


First Star

by systemoverride



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemoverride/pseuds/systemoverride
Summary: Legend has it that paper stars hold special meanings. Hiding a wish in the star makes it come true.





	First Star

**First Star**  
  
It wasn't love at first sight. Probably wasn't even love at second. He always believed in fairytales. His favourites were stories where the protagonists were swept off their feet from a fleeting glance, a misplaced step. He wanted to feel that. He wanted to make someone feel like that. Spent the first sixteen years of his life searching for ' _the one_ ' to no avail.  
  
By the time Dick realized he loved Jason, they'd already crossed the line from Batman's collectible sidekicks to partners-in-arms. Getting to the conclusion was slow. The latest incarnation of Robin had been perched next to his favourite gargoyle, making animated conversation to it as Nightwing peered at him from a nearby rooftop, purely out of curiosity. The boy treated the statue as if it was his best friend and Dick had swung in closer to hear what he had to say. He picked up snippets of recon findings, patrol incidences, insult-filled praise for Bruce and Dick, and an endless glorification of Alfred's cooking. Then, as Jason sat, silently patting the gargoyle's head with unbridled compassion and companionship, fresh in his deep blue eyes, the realization hit.  
  
' _I love him._ '  
  
The three words rushed forward like oncoming traffic and Dick staggered backwards in confusion, determination and outright panic. Swept right off his feet. He'd seen something too personal, too intimate. Disgusted with himself, he fled deep into the night, aggressively attempting to forget everything he'd seen, everything he'd heard, everything he'd felt.  
  
That evening, he pulled out an empty mason jar from the cupboard in his apartment. A gift from the old fortune teller from his days at the circus. He'd met her again a few days ago on one of his sporadic visits when he felt painfully nostalgic. He ripped a thin strip of paper from an expired pizza flyer from the fridge door and folded it into a pentagon, puffing the edges. First star in the jar.  
  
And buried in the paper, scrawled in his teenage loopy font, ' _please let me forget this feeling'_.


End file.
